The Danger Behind Your Smile
by Fiona X. Fyre
Summary: HPSM. Firefly and the Dragon Rewrite. Hotaru forsakes one destiny for another, where she plans to help a certian Boy Who Lived save the world. But will a certian blonde ruin her carefully laid plans with his own? R for lang and sexual situations


I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter. Author's note at bottom.

The Darkness Behind Your Smile

Chapter 1: The Letter

The elderly leather of the foreboding desk chair creaked as it's occupant laid her head back with a heaving sigh. Running her fingers through her thick mane of startling green hair, the woman smiled softly and closed her eyes, listening to the delicate strains of Vivaldi gently filtering through the ceiling from the room above.

_Its so peaceful_ Setsuna mused as she tried to connect to the world around by all her senses other then sight. She could feel the warmth of the nearby fire permeating her thin nightgown to the rich aroma of her favorite Oolong Tea wafting from it's cup on her massive oak desk to the masterful chords of the…

SCREEEECH

Setsuna winced and lost her concentration at the sudden sound of a bow committing musical blasphemy. She glared momentarily at the ceiling until the player composed herself and begin again, this time with the wary caution of a battle scarred mouse preparing to grab one last piece of cheese from a trap. With this turn of events, Setsuna could barely hear the song. Grumbling, she turned back to the glowing screen of her laptop where she decided it was time to write that email to Michiru.

_**Dear Michiru,**_

_**How is France this time of year, I hear it is positively charming. I wish you would send some photos back so Hotaru can see the Louvre and the Arc D' Triomphe. She is so lonely without you here. She practices her violin everyday and has watched your concerts religiously after school.**_

**_Things here are well, we are preparing for Hotaru's 11th birthday. We are having a big party with all the students from her class attending. She is very excited, even with you and Haruka gone. How is Haruka? Being cooped up in a place without her car must be Hell for her._**

_**Please write back, I am expecting good news.**_

_**Yours,**_

_**Setsuna**_

With a lump in her throat, Setsuna sent the email and closed her laptop. Standing up and stretching, she yawned. "Time for bed." She muttered softly to no one in particular as she picked up her mug of tea and shut off the den lights. As she started up the massive curving staircase to her room on the second floor, she paused at a soft sound coming from the front hall. Slowly, she set her cup on a nearby end table and reached into her subspace pocket, where she gripped her transformation pen tightly. Cautiously, she opened the doors to the hallway at the entrance of the Tomoe mansion, and squinted through the darkness to see what made the offending sound.

She started to sigh with relief when she saw it wasn't a robber, but the sigh caught in her throat as her gaze fell to a square creamy envelope laying innocently on the welcome mat. Somewhere outside, an owl wooed.

_That's odd… there is no mail on Sundays, let alone 11 o'clock at night. Unless…._ Setsuna's face paled at the thoughts running amuck in her head as she crept towards the letter like it was a ticking bomb. Laughing slightly she shook her head _No, surely not. Probably just some birthday card left by one of Hotaru's little friends. _

The thought was so ridiculous that it was hardly comforting. Setsuna could feel the magic emanating off the glossy paper like a burning aura. Its presence was unmistakable; it had to be from _that_ world.

Her hands trembling, Setsuna picked up the square of paper and gazed at the raise seal without really seeing it. The words Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry burned into her mind with clarity she would soon not forget. Taking a deep breath she started to turn the letter over, expecting to see the worst on the other side. She sighed happily when it wasn't her name present on the letter head, but again, the sigh got stuck halfway down when her eyes read and reread the name in-scripted in curling script on the envelopes face.

Hotaru Tomoe.

Normally the Gates of Time were quite pleased being alone. Since the Guardian left it seemingly decades ago, it enjoyed the silence to its fullest extent. So when an extremely angry guardian came running through the gates at top speed, it was far from pleased.

WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS GAURDIAN? DON'T YOU HAVE SOME PITIFUL MORTALS TO SAVE RATHER THEN DISTURB MY SLEEP? The computer grumbled grouchily.

Setsuna ignored its question as she slammed the now crumpled envelope onto the wide oak desk housing the computers brain. "I should be asking you the same question. What may I ask, is THIS doing in my world?" Setsuna hissed, nodding towards the offending piece of parchment.

The computer scanned it and sat in silence for a moment.

WHAT IS YOUR POINT? I ONLY KEEP THOSE WHO WISH HARM FROM ENTERING THE STREAM OF TIME. YOU KNOW THAT, YOU DESIGNED ME FOR IT.

"But this means harm! Don't you remember what happened to me in that world?" Setsuna cried, her normally calm demeanor shattered by the pleading look she was giving the computers emotionless screen.

BUT I BELIEVE THAT THIS IS ADDRESSED TO MISTRESS HOTARU. WHAT DOES YOUR PAST HAVE TO DO WITH HER? SHE IS NOT YOU. SHE DOES NOT SHARE THE SAME DESTINY. The computer replied blankly.

"Destiny! DESTINY!?! I don't believe it. Her destiny lies here with the Sailor Senshi, not in some world where magic is watered down to daily chores! FUCK DESTINY!!!" Setsuna roared back, the furious red rising to her cheeks was barely visible under her tanned skin, but her shaking hands gripping the edge of the desk were evidence enough of her fury.

I AM SURE THAT IF DESTINY HAD A PHYSICAL FORM AND SEX IT WOULD TAKE YOU UP ON THAT OFFER the computer replied as sardonically as a computer could. Looking at it's frustrated guardian, it let out a digital sigh. GAURDIAN, YOU KNOW AS WELL AS I THAT THERE ARE THOUSANDS OF POSSIBLE DESTINY'S, BUT ONLY ONE FATE. YOU CANNOT ALTER DESTINY OR CONTROL FATE, YOU KNOW THAT WELL. HOTARU IS FROM BOTH THAT WORLD AND THIS; SHE HAS DUTIES AND DESTINY'S IN BOTH. YOU KNEW THIS WAS SO THE MOMENT SHE WAS CONCEIVED.

"Yes… I do." Setsuna muttered, her head dropping into her hands where it rested wearily. " I just can't let her do this. I can't let her risk her life in that world."

The computer sighed another sigh and said almost softly YOU TRIED ALTERING DESTINY ONCE, 17 OF YOUR YEARS AGO, AND IT RESULTED IN THIS. IT IS NOT YOUR RIGHT TO DO IT AGAIN. YOU MUST LET HER FOLLOW HER DESTINY, OR ELSE A WORSE ONE AWAITS HER HERE.

"What do I do? I can't let her go there alone, not after what happened to me." Setsuna whispered, wrapping her arms about her thin shoulders and burying her head into their warmth.

GO WITH HER.

"What are you saying Setsuna? You and Hotaru are leaving us?" Usagi's normally bright blue eyes were heavy with a sadness that deepened as she wrinkled up her golden brow. Setsuna's news that she and Hotaru would be leaving for over a year was quite a blow to the other senshi. Usagi and Minako's desolate cries filled the air as Ami and Makoto looked on quietly.

"What does Hotaru think about this?" Ami asked slowly, eyeing the empty spot on the flowered divan where Hotaru normally perched during the senshi's monthly visits.

"She doesn't. I… I wish to wait until after her party to break the news to her. I am assuming it won't be welcome news so I wish to let her enjoy the little time she has here." Setsuna said quietly, staring at her hands in quiet and uncharacteristic nervousness.

"This… school… does it have other children like her?" Minako spoke softly, as she clutched her trembling hands to her chest, "I mean, ones who can do the same special things she can?" At this, Setsuna smiled a bit.

"She will fit in beautifully." She said softly, spinning an old gold ring in the shape of a snake eating it's own tail around her slender ring finger nonchalantly, "I should know. Her mother went there."

Hotaru bit her lip and leaned against the door of her hiding place in the parlor closet. It was worse then she suspected. They wanted to get rid of her. They wanted to send her to some freak school where there were other weird kids like her.

Studying her hands in the dark she fought back the tears that threatened to fall. She wanted to stay here where she had a loving family and some friends, IF you call them that. They always teased her and laughed at her, but at least they noticed her. That's all she asked for.

"I won't go." She whispered into the musty darkness of the mothball-scented coats vehemently " I am going to have a huge party tomorrow with all my friends and they will see that I am happy here. Then they can't send me away."

"So…uh…. When does the party start," Yuki Hastumoto muttered, adding "Medusa", a nickname they had for her, as an afterthought.

Hotaru laughed nervously, eyeing the small group of only 4 girls and one boy that had made an appearance. The girls looked uncomfortable the way they were unnaturally perched together on Hotaru's couch, cringing close to each other as if they were afraid the furniture of the infamous "Tomoe House" would eat them. The boy, Seiga, a 13-year-old miscreant, eyes Hotaru with a lust that was lost on her. All together it was a poor turnout. Expected, with Hotaru's past and all, but poor nothing the less.

"Well… uh…. Why don't we play a game?" Hotaru said quietly, suddenly and acutely aware of her lack of hostess abilities. The thought made her cheer somewhat, as games seemed to always liven a party, "I have Scrabble, and Monopoly, and Go and..."

One of the girls, by the name of Himeko, a gorgeous child with doll like features that held Hotaru in awe, cut her off, saying with an evil glint in her dark eyes, "Why don't we play Seven Minutes in Heaven?"

A hush fell over the room at this suggestion, and Hotaru was about to try and cover for her friend's obvious faux pas when the girls started giggling and Seiga just grinned. They seemed to catch Himeko's hidden meaning, but Hotaru looked on perplexed. "W..what is that?" Hotaru asked, a little put off by the secretive looks the other girls were sharing.

"Well" Yuki smirked, taking over for the wickedly grinning Himeko, "It's a game…where, a boy… and a girl…. Get in a closet for seven minutes." The other four, obviously finding this hilarious, giggled uproariously as poor Hotaru sat on looking baffled.

"….and… then what?" She questioned, searching Yuki's smug face for some semblance of logic to the whole thing. She didn't find anything that made sense as Yuki just grinned wider, until her gleaming and perfectly spaced teeth seemed more like a sharks then an 11-year-old girls.

"We'll show you… won't we girls!" Himeko gleefully replied as she grabbed Hotaru's arms in a vice like grip. "I don't think…" Hotaru started, but she was grabbed by the other two girls and forced towards her favorite hiding place. "Nonsense Hotaru!" Himeko insisted almost kindly, "you are the birthday girl and you get to go first!"

"Hotaru!" Setsuna's voice rang through from the other side of the parlor door, "Is everything all right in there? Are you all having fun?"

Hotaru started to say that she wasn't when Himeko whispered furiously into her ear "Don't be a stick in the mud Hotaru, we're just having a little fun." Biting her lip, Hotaru managed a smile as she called back, "yes, Setsuna-mama, we are having bunches!"

"If you say so." Setsuna's reply sounded dubious, but she didn't appear in the room, instead she simply shut the half opened door and said " very well, I am going down to town for some more ice cream and chips, I'll be back in about 30 minutes or so."

Hotaru swallowed the lump in her throat and managed to reply "Cool, see you when you get home then!" the slamming of the front door signaled her mothers absence, and started the previous pushing towards closet up again. They managed to push Hotaru inside with little struggle and returned to push in Seiga as well, this time, with even less. " You can't come out for seven minutes!" Yuki yelled through the doors with some glee at the statement.

Once inside, Hotaru found herself scarcely breathing as she stared through the darkness towards Seiga's hulking form. He shuffled through the coats and stood closely to her, his hot breath tingling her cheek. The closeness unnerved her, but she held her head high and pretended not to notice.

"What are we supposed to be doing?" Hotaru said quietly, backing away from him as far as possible. But he just moved closer and closer until she felt the wall of the closet at her back and his lean body pressing against her. She swallowed nervously.

"This." He murmured, as he bent down and pressed his lips to hers. Hotaru's eyes opened wide and she gasped, at which he quickly added his tongue to the mix. Unable to move or speak, Hotaru could do nothing but close her eyes and hold her breath. It wasn't all that bad.

Then he stuck his hand up her shirt. Now, being only 11, Hotaru wasn't exceedingly well endowed, however, she had enough to know what he was doing. And she didn't like it. Not strong enough to fight him off, she did the only thing she could. She bit him.

"OW you BITCH!" Seiga screamed as he pulled his tongue out of her mouth. Before she could move he slapped her fully across the face. She stumbled and fell against the coats, managing to catch herself at the last moment on the sleeve of her father's old coat. Taking this moment to his advantage, he grabbed her violently by the hair and pushed her to the floor of the closet.

"Help!" She yelled in desperation, positive her friends would come to her aid. But Yuki's faint and ridiculing voice could only be heard from the other side, sneering " But you still have 5 minutes."

Before she could struggle to her feet, Seiga was on top of her, pulling at her pants as he undid his. It didn't take long for even her innocent mind to realize what he was about to do. She tried to scream, but his mouth muffled her cries as he kissed her and ran his hands up and down her struggling body. Pulling away he leered at her "Are you enjoying this? I bet you are you dirty little slut."

These words pushed Hotaru to a breaking point. She could take the ridicule, the kissing and even maybe the touching, but this was the last straw. She felt the rage boiling in her come to the surface, searing, burning rage. Closing her eyes she pressed her hands to his chest and concentrated. She wished in the back of her mind that he were far, far away from her, that they all were far away, she wished with all her might. Then, to her surprise, she felt a rush of adrenaline and then, the explosion that blew Seiga and the closet door into the parallel wall with a grotesque crunch.

Opening her eyes, she realized that the other girls were staring in horror back and forth between her and the crumbled body of Seiga on the other side of the room. Himeko put her trembling hand to her mouth and the other two nameless girls started crying in fear.

"What the fuck are you?!?!" Yuki yelled, rushing forward to attack Hotaru. Her open palm, which was raised to deliver a stinging blow, never made connection with Hotaru's cheek. Instead, without blinking an eye, Hotaru lifted her hand and an invisible shield surrounded her, flinging Yuki backwards into the other girls and toppling them onto the floor. Struggling to her feet, Yuki looked fabulously ruffled as she struggled to straighten her skirt and lend her fallen comrades a helping hand.

"YOU BITCH! STUPID, FUCKING BITCH!!!!!!!!!!" Yuki screamed at the blank faced Hotaru as she struggled to grab her scattered belongings and dash for the door. Seiga managed to get to his feet with the help of the two others and they ran from the room, dragging him behind, trying their best not to look in fear at her face. Himeko started to follow the others, but she paused and looked back at Hotaru with barely concealed disgust and hatred. The girl that Hotaru worshipped for her beauty and wit, which she wanted so badly to be friends with, turned back to only utter one word to her emotionless pale face. A simple word that cut so deep into her that she almost believed that she was dreaming it.

"Freak."

"How long has she been in there?" Michiru murmured quietly in Setsuna's ear. Setsuna looked away from Hotaru's bedroom door long enough to give Michiru a pleading look.

"Almost three hours. And she won't stop crying." Setsuna whispered, tears edging her eyes unnaturally, and she swallowed hard as she tried to regain her lost composure, "if you hadn't come home early for a surprise visit, I don't know what I would do. She hasn't eaten, or spoken, nothing…. Please, Please don't look at me like that." Setsuna moaned, she couldn't look at the pity on Michiru's face for long, even though it was meant for Hotaru, she felt she was the real recipient. She had been in the same place not to long ago herself.

"I'll kill that boy." Haruka growled from the window at the end of the wall where she stood glaring outside with a look of pure fury for more then a few hours. She was deadly serious, and Setsuna and Michiru both knew that she had no intention of letting the little miscreant get away with nearly raping their precious daughter.

"There will be no need for that, Haruka-papa."

Everyone in the room turned in surprise when Hotaru's voice cut the heavy air. Upon looking at her, Michiru shrieked and dropped her coffee cup, shattering it on the hallway floor. They just stood there, mouths agape at the sight in front of them. Hotaru stood in the doorway, leaning weekly against the frame. She was dressed in all black, head to toe, much like when she was possessed by Mistress Nine. Even the haunted look in her normally joyful violet eyes reminded them of that time. But that wasn't what surprised them. It was her body.

Hotaru was no longer the tiny and frail girl who had celebrated her 11th birthday just hours before. She was grown up. Six years grown up.

The now 17-year-old girl gazed up at them sadly. Haruka managed to find her voice as she slowly approached her. " What… what happened Hotaru?" Haruka managed, as she reached out and touched her daughter's cheek with a trembling hand. Pulling back like she was burned, she

took a few steps back, staring at her in slight apprehension. "I don't bite, Haruka-papa." Hotaru groaned, rolling her eyes. This obviously teenaged response made them all breath a sigh of relief. Setsuna jumped up and pulled her daughter into a tight motherly hug.

"Oh what do we do now?" She whispered into Hotaru's ear.

" We go to Hogwarts. Start over again." Hotaru replied smoothly, as if rehearsed. Setsuna pulled back and stared at her with a confused look. "I heard the other night." Hotaru grinned slightly. Setsuna only crinkled her brow, "Why would you want to even go, after all this?"

"I have nothing left," Hotaru sighed, dropping her head and staring at the ground. When she looked up again, her eyes were sad beyond even her 16 years, "Hogwarts is now my only hope at happiness."

Author's Notes:

Sorry about the wait, I didn't intend on taking this long. However, this will be a normal thing, as I have a lot of homework and other important things to attend to now that the holidays are over. I will try and get the second chapter out soon. Please RR, and I will try my best to put up a new chappie soon!

Fiona X


End file.
